The present invention relates to an improved canopy mounting system and more specifically to an improved boat arch system with an improved canopy mounting system.
One of the difficulties with boat arches is that water can hit the arch and be directed into the boat cockpit area. Typically, water sprayed by the boat contacts the arch, accumulates and then is sprayed across and drips into the cockpit area.
A further problem is the inability to properly mount a canopy to the arch. The traditional method of mounting a canopy such as a boat canopy is to use snaps. With an arch, the snaps are mounted directly to the arch. As will be appreciated, this results in a large number of spaced snaps mounted across the arch. Typically, these snaps are quite visible and can take away from the boat's appearance. Additionally, the arch has a fairly flat surface that is curved at least at the transition between the top and the sides of the arch. The flat surface makes it difficult to get a good seal between the canopy and the arch particularly between the snaps. This is a considerable problem when the canvas is stretched from the arch back to the aft section of the boat. As will be appreciated, when the boat is moving through the water, the air and water hitting the arch can work its way under the snaps of the aft extending canopy and enter the cockpit area.
The curvature of the arch also creates difficulties. The canopy areas between the snaps have a tendency to not properly mate with the surface of the arch along curved portions. With the canopy being flat, when it is stretched over the curved arch it can have raised or puckered areas. The snaps are also difficult to secure, particularly along a curved portion because of the need to stretch the canopy over the curved area to properly align the snaps. There are also problems with the expansion and contraction of the boat canopy with temperature variations.